


Бог победы

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Ходит слух, что того, кого трахнет Отабек Алтын, ждёт победа
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	Бог победы

Юра постучался к нему на ночь глядя, Отабек как раз досматривал последнее видео и собирался идти спать. Мог хотя бы написать, узнать, не спит ли, если бы это Юру хоть как-то волновало. Воровато оглядевшись и убедившись, что замок защелкнулся, Юра глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Не занят? Никого не ждёшь?

— Нет.

Какие гости, когда он с мокрыми волосами и в одних трусах лежит на кровати?

— Отлично, — Юра ещё раз проверил комнату, словно ожидая подвоха, и стащил с себя футболку.

— Ты чего?

Юра не ответил, оставил кеды у порога и подошёл к кровати. Вздохнул ещё раз, покраснел и положил ладонь на пах Отабека.

Отабек закрыл на секунду глаза, отвёл Юрину руку и спросил, не разжимая хватку:

— Что ты творишь?

По крайней мере, Юра смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Это шутка такая? Юра пришёл и спокойно озвучил тайную мечту Отабека? И как тут поверить, что это не сон, не фантазия, не шутка, что это в самом деле Юра, настроенный будто бы не трахаться, а упрямо откатывать произвольную на щербатом льду.

Пока Отабек искал, что сказать, Юра высвободил запястье, целенаправленно залез рукой Отабеку в трусы и погладил член. И скомандовал:

— Ну! — будто бы недовольный тем, что до сих пор не стоит.

— Юра, блин, да что происходит?

— Я проверял. У твоей бывшей серебро Четырёх континентов, а раньше она разве что на бэшку претендовала. А до этого был этот, хоккеист, теперь лучший вратарь сезона. Говорят, ты приносишь победу.

Самому Юре последний месяц не везло, наложилось всё и сразу: мелкие травмы, один неприятный хрен в жюри, проблемы с жильём и даже авария у массажиста. Фельцман надел неправильный галстук — и, конечно, на награждении перепутали медали. У плюшевого кота неделю назад оторвался бантик, и это стало последней каплей. Юру зациклило. Отабек знал это его состояние. Каждое утро за завтраком он пролистывал Юрины ночные простыни о непрухе, да и днём с опаской брался за телефон. Но вот так радикально? Хотя это же Юра. Юра мог.

— Ты мне друг или нет?

— Именно что друг! Юра!

А ведь Юра ходил последние дни странный, что-то решал. Ну вот. Решил.

— Тебе самому-то после этого нормально дружить будет? — зло спросил Отабек. Вот ведь, не хотел, чтобы эмоции пролезли…

— А что? Меня не смущает. Ты же тоже с парнями спал, мне норм, в чем проблема?

— Блин, Юра… — И вот что сказать этому придурку? Согласиться и жалеть, отказаться — и снова жалеть? Если Юре нормально подкатывать с таким предложением к лучшему другу, то другу нормально признаться в том, что он не может чисто по-дружески его трахнуть? Да нет, не очень.

Но если откажется, то будет жалеть, это точно… И кто только додумался назвать его богом то ли победы, то ли удачи? Год назад, когда только появился этот слух, даже ассистентка не справлялась с валом писем в личке, и порой он чувствовал себя каким-то племенным жеребцом. Как Юра мог повестись на такое?

Не было в Отабеке никакой божественности — или просто дрочка не шла в зачёт. Он бы себя сам трахнул животворящим членом, лишь бы Юра пришёл к нему в спальню и предложил провести ночь вместе — не как терапию от непрухи, а по-настоящему, потому что захотелось самому.

— Я же знаю, ты не против, — хрипло сказал Юра. То ли он прочёл по лицу, то ли просто увидел, что магический, блядь, жезл готов к действию. — Давай, соглашайся, будет классно.

Отабек ещё раз припомнил все разумные доводы, начиная с того, что потом им обоим будет неловко, и в первую очередь — Юре, когда его отпустит. А самому Отабеку просто будет хреново, и разового секса с сомнительной мотивацией ему точно не хватит. По-хорошему, надо было сунуть Юре принесённые им смазку с презервативами и гнать отсюда к чёрту. Подуется и перестанет. И всё будет хорошо.

Или всё-таки признаться сейчас? Момент — хуже некуда.

«Я дебил».

С этой мыслью он притянул Юру к себе и поцеловал ровно так, как мечталось. Плевать на Юрину мотивацию и на то, как потом они будут смотреть друг другу в глаза — Отабек решил взять от этой ночи всё. А потом… Будь что будет!

— Вау! — Юра оторвался от его губ. Какой он сейчас был классный! Улыбка до ушей, глаза горят. — А трахаешь ты также, как целуешь?

Отабек коротко хохотнул и поцеловал ещё раз. Может, член у него был и не волшебный, но все-таки хотелось верить, что пользоваться он им умеет. Тем более — с Юрой.

Но когда это Юра просто плыл по течению и принимал ласки? Стоило ему только войти во вкус, как он уложил Отабека на спину и уселся верхом, продолжая жарко целовать и покусывать. Ровно так, как представлялось Отабеку в фантазиях — и ровно так, как в фантазиях, он не собирался отступать.

Он не переставая гладил любимое лицо и шею, не мог оторваться от плеч. Юра в его руках жарко дышал, был таким горячим, выгибался от ласк и тёрся всем телом. Такой отзывчивый! Он первым ловко стащил с себя трусы, а потом помог раздеться самому Отабеку.

И вот тут Отабек пропал. Юру хотелось целовать — и он целовал, гладить — и он гладил, облизывать до сбивчивых ругательств и вцепившихся в плечи пальцев — и он облизывал. Смазка куда-то подевалась, и он слепо шарил по простыне, пока не столкнулся с Юриными пальцами, и тот не сунул ему в руки злосчастный тюбик и прошептал: «Давай уже».

Голова шла кругом. Как же так — Юра здесь, с ним, под ним, стонет и умоляет — или приказывает? — не тупить. Юра мокрый от пота, Юра пах возбуждением, раскраснелся от щёк и до голеней. Между его ягодиц было мокро от смазки — когда успели? — и Отабек, сам не зная как, нашёл силы оторваться и под горящим Юриным взглядом натянуть презерватив.

Потряхивало их обоих, но, кажется, пока всё шло хорошо. Кажется, Юре нравилось. Кажется, Юра требовал больше — и Отабек дал больше, начиная с медленных движений на всю длину, и заканчивая яростной и жёсткой долбёжкой, а когда и этого стало мало — больше, больше, жёстче, ещё, не переставая целовать Юру, тереться о его шею и плечи, сходить с ума от запаха, шептать что-то…

— Ох ты ж… Вау… — мокрый и раскрасневшийся Юра вытерся краем простыни и улёгся рядом. Они продолжали соприкасаться плечами, а Юрина ладонь до сих пор лежала на бедре Отабека. — Трахаешь ты просто охуенно! Никому не отдам, себе оставлю.

В груди больно и сладко сжалось. «Оставляй». Блядь. И на кого злиться — на себя?

— Так, — вдруг напрягся Юра всем телом. — Я же всё правильно услышал?

Не было нужды уточнять, что именно. Во время их «чудотворного» секса у Отабека вырвалось отчаянное: «Юра, мой хороший, мой Юрочка», — наверное, достаточно громко и отчётливо. Лучше бы Юра не услышал или забыл. Ну а теперь — что спорить?

— Да.

— Блядь. Бека, ну как так? Блядь. — Юра спрятал лицо в руках и пробормотал: «Я мудак». — Ты ведь не собирался мне ничего говорить?

Отабек снова не стал спорить — всё верно.

— Надо было слать меня нахуй с порога. Пиздец, Бека, как мне теперь тебе в глаза смотреть?

Отабек только хмыкнул. Ещё полчаса назад Юра уверял, что всё будет нормально — ну и что? Самому-то Отабеку от этой неловкости странным образом стало легче — тайное стало явным, вот и отлично, — и он развернулся на бок, окинул Юру взглядом. Красные пятна на бёдрах ему ох как шли!

— Ты, кажется, не сомневался, что я соглашусь.

— Ты хорошо шифруешься, но я палил, как ты на меня смотришь. Не знал только, что всё вот настолько… — Юра сделал неопределённый жест рукой, — вот так.

— Ну вот знаешь, и что теперь? — спросил после паузы Отабек.

Юра покосился на него как на идиота.

— Я же сказал, себе оставлю. Попробую оставить, по крайней мере. Если ты не против. Ты же не против?

***

Мир вокруг казался расплывчатым и ненастоящим: вот лёд сменился ковром, надеть чехлы — рефлекс, дорога к кику — на автопилоте; вот всё тело ощущает напряжённое гудение зала. Баллы донеслись будто из другой Вселенной. Его руки сами махали зрителям, а сам он был где-то… Где?

Всё ещё оглушённый, он поднялся на ноги, сделал шаг, другой — и поймал взгляд своего Юры. Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, раскрыв рот. Вот он моргнул раз, другой.

Что бы там про Отабека ни говорили…

Что бы Юра себе ни придумал про удачу…

Не в везении дело, не в волшебном сексе и не в расположении звёзд. Просто сегодня Отабек в первый раз после своего признания вышел на лёд против Юры — и знал, что стал всесилен.


End file.
